Stampede (event)/Main article
The Stampede is a veiled assassination of Mufasa by Scar and his hyena cronies. Information Background Scar takes Simba to the gorge, saying that his father has a surprise for him. He leaves his nephew at a rock and goes to his brother, but Simba wants to go with him. However, Scar says that Simba should have to prove that he cannot get in trouble for sometime, and leaves. Above the gorge, behind a large herd of wildebeests, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed wait for a signal from Scar to start chasing the herd and make a stampede. Stampede While Simba practices his roar in the gorge, the earth begins to tremble, and wildebeest run into the gorge. Simba is horrified, but manages to run and climb up a tree. Scar informs Mufasa and Zazu about the stampede and leads them to the gorge to "help" Simba. When they come, Mufasa jumps into the stampede, and Zazu starts to head back to the pride for help, but Scar knocks him out cold. The tree Simba is clinging to gets broken, and Simba is thrown into the air, but Mufasa catches him. He rescues Simba and brings him to safety. From his safe vantage point, Simba sees his father caught in the stampede and carried out of sight. Mufasa manages to climb to the top of the gorge, but Scar stops him. When Mufasa asks for help, Scar cruelly plunges his claws into his older brother's paws and whispers, "Long live the king." Then Scar throws Mufasa off the cliff beneath the hooves of the wildebeest. Simba catches sight of his father falling and screams in emotional agony. After the stampede finally passes, Simba searches for Mufusa. In a sad, touching moment, he nuzzles his father's lifeless body. At first, he cannot believe that Mufasa is dead and insists he stand up. Soon, he accepts the fact and screams for help before he lies beneath the paw of his father. Scar appears and accuses him of killing Mufasa. He then manipulates him into thinking that all the pride will blame him for it, so Simba flees the gorge. When he is far enough away, Scar orders the hyenas to kill Simba. They chase him to a valley of thorns, where Banzai gets severely injured, and Simba escapes into the horizon. Shenzi refuses to enter the thorns and decides to tell Scar that Simba is dead, as he will be soon if he gets lost in the desert. ''The Lion King 1½ While looking for a dream home, Timon and Pumbaa accidentally encounter a stampede of wildebeest. They try to escape but fall in a river. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The stampede appears when Simba has his nightmare. Mufasa is falling down a cliff saying, "Help me," to Simba. Simba then looks up to see Scar laughing and saying, "Trust me." Mufasa then falls into the stampede. Then Simba looks up to see Scar morph into Kovu, who throws him into the stampede as well. Behind the scenes * Originally, Scar wasn't supposed to show Simba sympathy. Instead, he chased him out of the Pride Lands himself. * Mufasa was originally going to save Simba from a flood, not a wildebeest stampede. * In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, the stampede is shown running in the wrong direction. * The stampede is pictured briefly in The Lion Guard episode "Battle for the Pride Lands". Gallery TheStampedeComputerAn4.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps_com-3857.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps_com-3970.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4333.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media File:The Lion King (1994) - "...To Die For" scene 1080|The Stampede References Category:Main articles